


Can we get an Order of you?

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “The twins are here,” Mingyu hissed.“What about them,” Joshua huffed, stirring the batter for the muffins.“They won’t let anyone take their order,” Mingyu whined. “They’re looking for a certain someone.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a series of shorts most likely. i like the idea of twin jeonghans

“The twins are here,” Mingyu hissed.

“What about them,” Joshua huffed, stirring the batter for the muffins.

“They won’t let anyone take their order,” Mingyu whined. “They’re looking for a certain someone.”

Joshua stopped stirring. He glanced at Mingyu, a tad bit afraid of who the Yoon twins were looking for. Yoon Jeonghan and Yoon Jeongsu were a whirl of handsome looks and deadly flirting, taking down girls and guys, down with a smile or a smirk. “Who?”

Lips trembling, Mingyu almost whispered it out. “You. They’re looking for you. You’re the only one of us here with the earrings and sparkly eyes hyung.”

“No,” Joshua whispered out. He didn’t want too. No.

Mingyu nodded.

Jihoon came barging in, a little tick visible on his eyebrow. “You’re wanted at table 10. The twins.”

“If you love me,” Joshua started, only to get cut off.

“Deal with them,” Jihoon almost snapped. “They’re so annoying. Serve them and get them out of here.” He snarled. “Calling me cute and shit.”

“But you are,” Mingyu said.

Joshua nodded in agreement.

“Flattery won’t work,” he said. “Go. Before I upend a pitcher of soda on their heads.”

Joshua had seniority over Jihoon; he worked at the café longer, but when Jihoon made threats it meant that his precarious hold on his temper was close to snapping. And nothing good ever came of that. If Jihoon had another complaint from a customer he’d get fired and then where would he be. Joshua had to grin and go deal with the infamous Yoon twins. Damn.

Gently, he put the spatula into the bowl. “I’ll be back.” Taking off his dusty apron, he hung it on the hook and grabbed a fresh one.

“Good luck,” Mingyu said solemnly.

* * *

 

“Hi,” he said brightly, smiling at them. “What would you two like to order today?” He held the tablet in front of him, trying not to show that he knew the two of them were staring at him intently. “If you would like the rundown of today’s specials I can do that too.”

They stared, looking him up and down, almost like they were undressing him mentally. Then they turned to each other and smiled. Both of them sported the same haircut and hair color. A blond, semi long bangs cut. It was flattering on them since they moved the part to give it a more refined look.

“Your name,” the one on the left said. “We’d like your name, cutie. Since you’re not wearing a name tag.” He pointed a long, elegant finger to Joshua’s empty chest.

Joshua fought to keep a straight face. Good lord what a cheesy pick up line. It had his ears burning. “Joshua. My name is Joshua and I’ll be your server for today. What would you like to order?”

The twin on the right, smirked and put his chin into his palm. “We’d like to order two iced Americanos.” The smirk playing on his lips, he said, with just as much audacity as his twin, “and you. We’d like you.”


	2. Is That a no?

Jeonghan smiled as he saw the rising blush to Joshua’s face. Jeongsu was laying it on a bit thick but it got results. And that pretty pink red color on Joshua’s cheekbones was amazing to look at.

Remarkably, he didn’t stutter. His pretty face didn’t so much as twitch as he replied. “I’m not on the menu. We do have an array of sandwiches and other delightful dishes if you’re hungry.”

Jeongsu shook his head, smiling back. “No. We want you, but if you’re not currently offering we can wait. Right Jeonghan?”

Nodding, Jeonghan turned the full force of his smile at Joshua as well, hoping that it would make his knees weak. Jeonghan knew that both Jeongsu and him coming at Joshua would potentially overwhelm him and shut him off from them, but it could also make Joshua’s head spin until they had him where they wanted.  “We’re patient people.”

They stared as Joshua bit his lip. “I’ll get those Americanos going for you,” he said, voice lilting in the manner that they found cute.  He turned away from them, walking in long strides.

“He’s cute,” Jeonghan said.

“Hmm,” Jeongsu hummed in agreement. “He didn’t really react though.”

“His face turned pink. That’s enough reaction for now.” Jeonghan kicked at Jeongsu’s shin, “Your flirty come on was a bit much.”

“It made him blush,” Jeongsu said, kicking back at Jeonghan. “You’re just jealous. You wanted to make him blush.”

Jeonghan stuck out his tongue at his younger brother, annoyed that Jeongsu looked right through him as he normally did. Stupid twin shit. “We need him to like us. Not chase him away.”

Shrugging, Jeongsu said, “We have time.”

“And a plan,” Jeonghan added. “I know someone who might be able to help us get closer to him. Outside of the café.”

Jeongsu whistled. “Connections?”

“A friend who’s friends with one of Joshua’s friends.” Jeonghan clenched his fist lightly, his eyes trained on something that only he could see in his mind’s eye. “We can’t let him get away from us again.”

* * *

 

“Hyung?” Mingyu stood there, wringing his hands. “Did it go all right?”

Joshua was currently against the wall, his face in between his knees, his face burning. He heard rumors about the Yoon twins but oh gosh. The way they flirted like it was nothing. Firsthand experience was different than just hearing things. Two handsome faces looking at him like they wanted to eat him. 

“Is he broken?” Vernon who just came in for his shift, crouched down and gently poked at Joshua’s cheek.

“The power of the Yoon twins,” Mingyu said.

Vernon kept lightly poking until he felt his hand being slapped away.

“Stop it,” Joshua said, lifting his face. He grimaced. He could do this. Serve the twins and make them leave.

“What did they do?” Mingyu vibrated in place, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Patting at his warm face, Joshua said, “Flirt. They flirted with me. I asked what did they want and they said, well they said different things but it was similar enough.” He nearly choked on his next words, “They wanted me.” He screwed up his face. “I don’t even know why. I’m not well known and I’m not that good looking.”

Vernon shrugged. “Jeonghan and Jeongsu are secretive about certain things. Seungkwan doesn’t even know everything and he’s known them for a long time.”

“It’s rare for the two of them to go after the same person. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them doing so,” Mingyu said, as he poured batter into the cups. “They must really like you.”


	3. Can we Continue Where we Left off?

Joshua sighed, doodling in his notebook. He was thankfully not scheduled to work for the last two days, giving him the opportunity to avoid the Yoon twins. But only face to face. His phone was flooded with texts from Mingyu, annoyed ones from Jihoon, wink emojis from Vernon, and smirk emojis from Soonyoung. All of the texts were either telling him how the twins asked for him, or if Joshua was going to do anything about them. It was all very tiring.

“Mr. Hong.”

Biting his lip, Joshua stifled another sigh.

“Mr. Hong!”

He snapped out of his daze. Looking up, Joshua shrank back into his seat as his professor stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

“If you’re done daydreaming perhaps you would like to tell the class the correct way to fix this sentence?” He pointed to the broad with his pointer, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, sir,” Joshua said quietly. Stupid twins. They weren’t even here and they were still causing Joshua trouble.

* * *

 

“Stupid assholes,” Joshua muttered, his face in a frown. It was dumb of him to even be thinking about them but his friends/coworkers were blowing up his phone about them and he heard a few whispers about the twins finally finding the one.

It had him thinking weird thoughts. There was no way he was the one. Not for either of them, let alone for the two of them. Who could handle being the lover of twins anyhow?

“Who are assholes?” Jeonghan asked, sliding up to Joshua, making him yelp.

“We can take care of them,” Jeongsu said, coming from the other side, boxing Joshua in.

Joshua let out a strangled noise, looking between Jeonghan and Jeongsu. Speak of the devils and they shall appear. He tried moving forward, to run away, but he felt a pair of hands latch onto him, wrapping their way around his waist.

“Anyone who messes with you is dead.” Jeonghan moved in, his nose brushing Joshua’s cheek. “Come on Shua. Tell us.”

Joshua started to pink, the tell-tale rise of blood making his whole body flush red. He squirmed. “No-no one,” he stuttered out.

Jeongsu took Joshua’s hands into his. “It’s ok. We won’t hurt them too badly. Just warn them off from you.”

“We missed you Shua,” Jeonghan whispered into his ear.

His body shivered. Involuntarily, but he could still feel himself get weak at the knees. “But,” he croaked out, “I don’t even know you two.”

Jeongsu let go of his hands, eyes wide. Jeonghan pulled back staring down at Joshua’s face, horrified for some reason. Not like Joshua knew why.

“What?” Jeongsu continued, “You don’t remember us?”

Confused, Joshua nodded. “I haven’t even met you two before except for the day you showed up at the café.”


	4. Want to Play With me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And so we get to see how they know joshua :D Also i'm doing ask memes. Link here https://twitter.com/lietothedevil/status/903852878812426240 .The tumblr links are what questions you can ask. Copy, paste and drop them into the curiouscat link on the tweet. anon or not is fine

Jeonghan pouted, sitting his bathing suit clad little behind on the sand. He stamped his little foot, growling. Stupid kids. Jeongsu sat next to him, sniffling. “Don’t cry,” Jeonghan mumbled, his own eyes welling a bit. “They’re just poopy heads.”

Jeongsu’s sniffles were turning into hiccups. Going by experience his little brother’s hiccups would soon turn into wails. Then it’d have Jeonghan wailing too.

Jeonghan reached over, trying to pat dry Jeongsu’s chubby cheek but a hand popped out, a handkerchief wiping his tears instead.

“You’re at the beach,” a boy said, patting Jeongsu’s cheeks dry clumsily. “Mommy always said that beaches are for fun times. Why are you crying?”

“The other kids said we were freaky,” Jeonghan growled.

The other boy stopped, blinking at them with confusion in his sparkly eyes. “Why?” He looked between the two of them, “You two look fine to me.”

“We’re twins,” Jeongsu hiccuped out. “They thought it was weird.”

“That’s cool though,” he said, grin spreading across his face. “My cousins are twins and I always thought it was cool. I’m by myself. No brothers or sisters. Twins are cool. You get two of you.” He dabbed the last tears away from Jeongsu’s face, going over to Jeonghan to pat at the small amount of water that leaked from his eyes as well. “Want to play with me then? I’m building a sandcastle and it’s hard by myself.”

Jeonghan looked up at him, the grin on his face a bit contagious, it made Jeonghan smile a bit too. “Sure.”

The other boy hauled them up, Jeonghan in one hand and Jeongsu in the other. He giggled. “Let’s go then.” As he dragged them down the beach, he introduced himself. “My name’s Joshua.”

* * *

Jeonghan chucked his bag to the floor the moment they stepped foot into their apartment. “He doesn’t remember us,” he hissed.

“Shit,” Jeongsu groaned, throwing himself on the couch.

They managed to salvage the situation, playing off the missing Joshua part by laying on the cheesiness. It worked, but Joshua walked away from them, blush on his face, without giving them his number.

“It was sort of a long time ago,” Jeongsu said quietly. “We’ve grown up.”

Sighing, Jeonghan nodded. That was true, but Joshua held such a special place in their heart. He was their first love. And now he didn’t even remember them.

 It was fate, destiny that drew them together again, Joshua landing right in the same university, working in a place that they frequented. “It’s like starting at square one again.” He let out another sigh, running his hand through his hair, grimacing a bit at the condition it was in. The bleach was rough, but it made them look hot. Too bad that didn’t seem to work much on Joshua.

“Then we’ll just have to charm him,” Jeongsu turned to look at him, smirk playing on his lips. “We turn on the Yoon charm and get him to fall in love with us.”

“Get him weak in the knees and we’ll catch him?” Jeonghan answered his brother with a smirk.

Jeongsu laughed. “Exactly like that. If he doesn’t remember us then we’ll make new memories, and make him fall for us like he made us fall in love with him all those years ago.”


	5. We'd Like to say hi Once Again

“Come on,” Joshua said with a tiny laugh, “if you two don’t hurry the water will come in and ruin our sandcastle.”

“We’re coming,” he whined. “Don’t know how you’re so excited in this weather Shua.”

“LA,” he answered back, he lifted his tiny hand to cover the sun, “I love the beaches. Come on you two.”

A hand latched onto his. “We’re right here.”

Joshua woke up, startled by his alarm screeching in his ears. His heart thumped hard in his chest, as if it could burst out from within. Joshua put his hand over his heart, breathing in and out to calm himself.

What sort of dream was that? It felt oddly real. Too real to be just a dream. Maybe it wasn’t a dream but a memory. There was a lot Joshua had forgotten from his baby years. Especially the ones where he spent summers in Korea. It all happened such a long time ago.

Maybe the twins were a part of the summers he spent here…

* * *

 

“Hi,” Jeonghan said, a sweet smile on his face. “We missed you the days you weren’t here.”

Jeongsu nodded. “It was disheartening to not see your lovely smile every day.”

Joshua should have really learned how to take compliments so now he wouldn’t be feeling his face get hot, a blush rising quickly. “What can I get for you two today? And before you say anything I’m not on the menu.”

The two of them pouted, their lips turning down, their eyes going sad.

Joshua hated that. Their eyes reminded him of puppies who knew they had done something wrong yet still had the nerve to look like you had been the one to ruin their fun. It was irritatingly cute and made his heart feel things. But no. He had to be stern. Or else he’d be dragged into their little thing and he’d be a goner.

He wasn’t brave enough to deal with the onslaught of gossip, the stares, and the whispers, good or bad, that would come with dating the Yoon twins. They would bring more trouble than they were worth.

Jeonghan nodded. “It’s ok. We can wait. We don’t want to push you too much. We get that its overwhelming.”

“The idea of being together with the both of us,” Jeongsu said, picking up where Jeonghan left off.

Were they changing their tactics? Did they understand that Joshua was apprehensive? Good. But better to now show that he was going soft. It would be just better to not get together with them.

“I see,” Joshua replied back softly. “Still doesn’t tell me what you two would like to order though,” he added wryly.

“Today’s special,” Jeongsu said.

“And a smile if you can spare it,” Jeonghan threw in.

Joshua sighed, feeling the blood rush to his face again. He spoke too soon.


	6. Memory Searching

Joshua wanted to gnaw at his lip but he tamped down on the urge. It would do him no good. Best to just wait for the call to go through. Smile, making its way across his face, he waited for the connection to finish establishing itself.

“Hey mom,” he chirped.

“Joshua,” she said softly. “How are you?”

“Good,’ he said with a bright grin, “things are going pretty well right now and it’s smooth sailing.” Minus the twin thing.

She laughed. “That’s good. Are you going out and not holing yourself in your room?”

“Mom,” he whined. “I’m going out with my friends when I have the time. Or when they drag me away from the books. It’s not like I don’t have human contact either. I work in a restaurant for goodness sake.”

“I worry,” she explained, “you used to be so shy.” She smiled, her eyes going soft. “You used to hide behind me sometimes too, holding onto my legs.”

“I’m not five anymore,” Joshua mumbled, feeling himself pout. What was with conversations with his mom that reduced him to a baby?

“Those summers we spent in Korea probably didn’t help either now that I think about it.” She tsked lightly. “But there was that one summer at the beach. When you met those twin boys. You seemed oddly attached.”

Joshua’s heart thumped. That dream. Was it a memory then? “Twins?”

“You were so young. You met some twins one day. You three made a sandcastle.” His mom laughed. “They made you their princess. One of them was the hero and the other the dragon. It was all very cute.”

Twins. Oh damn. Maybe Joshua did know them after all. His stomach started to knot up. “Do you remember their names?” Maybe it was a different set of twins. It wasn’t as if South Korea was devoid of more than one set of twins.

Humming, she shook her head. “Not fully. Jeong something I think. It was almost 20 years ago.”

Jeong something. Damn. Damn it all. It probably was them. Oh damn.

“Why?” She looked at him curiously.

He shook his head. “It’s nothing. I was just curious.”

She nodded. “So how’s Mingyu doing with that clumsiness of his?”

* * *

 

Edging around the bar using the walls, Joshua tried not to sigh. He hadn’t wanted to leave his apartment at all. But no, a certain Kwon Soonyoung came in as Joshua opened the door and dragged him, with the help of Mingyu to his room to change into something appropriate for a night on the town. The bass was pumping loud and high and it was giving Joshua a headache.

He had enough to worry about with the new information from his mom about the Yoon twins. it made sense oddly enough but still. It made him feel a bit guilty for not remembering them when they clearly remembered him. But why did they even. He would have to ask when he saw them again.

As Joshua moved to get to a table, he tripped. “Oh shit—”

Hands came out, catching him, bringing him close to their body.

“Thanks,” he shouted, looking up to see his savior. His voice died out.

“Shua,” Jeongsu said, grinning. “I didn’t think the club was your scene.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jeonghan said, coming into view. “It’s lovely to see you again.”

“Want to hang out with us here at our table?” Jeongsu pointed towards it with his head.

It was empty of people; their friends having gone in other directions no doubt. Oh dear. Joshua was in a pickle now.


	7. Double the Trouble

How did he get here? Joshua moaned, kissing Jeonghan softly before being pulled away to kiss Jeongsu. How? He let out small whimper as he felt Jeonghan’s hand wander down and squeeze his ass as he kissed Jeongsu, letting the other twin flick his tongue at his lips asking for entrance.

Joshua squirmed a bit, rocking into Jeonghan’s rising cock, drawing a groan from him. How did this happen? He had agreed to sit with them, even talked with them about themselves and his life. It was going pretty well. Slow and nice. So how the hell did he end up straddling Yoon Jeonghan’s lap making out with him and his twin brother in a club.

* * *

Sitting on his hands, Joshua tried not to show how unnerving this was. He had on some level wanted to avoid them yet he ran into them and was now spending time with them. They smiled at him. Lovely smiles. But Joshua felt mildly hunted, like they wanted to gobble him up and savor him. He should’ve been frightened and actually thinking with his stupid brain but his gut was telling him he liked it. And he’d be lying if he didn’t find some of their attention flattering. If he was being entirely truthful, even if the flirting was blush inducing and exasperating on several levels, it was nice. It felt good to be wanted. Especially by handsome men.

Joshua picked at the hole in his jeans. He could do this. He could ask them about their childhood and the beach. Screwing up the courage, he whipped his head around, blurting out, “Did we play princess in a tower at the beach?”

Too bad his words got lost in the heavy bass beat of the club. The twins who were staring him had confused looks on their faces. Jeonghan mouthed “Can’t hear you.”

Jeongsu took his hand, yanking him up from the seat, pulling him somewhere. Jeonghan got up, following them, pressing his hand against Joshua’s back. It felt too warm.

* * *

Somehow, someone, one of the twins likely, handed over a card and booked them a private room.

Joshua sat in between them, fiddling his fingers a bit as they waited for drinks.

“So, what did you say earlier?” Jeonghan gently pulled Joshua’s face towards him, giving him a smile. “We want to know all about you.”

Jeongsu nodded. “Please.”

Blinking, Joshua stared into Jeonghan’s eyes, shocked at the blatant want. It was mesmerizing. “Did we play princess in a tower at a beach? Is that how you two know me?”

He felt another body get close. Super close. Jeongsu must’ve moved.

“I was the dragon,” Jeongsu said softly, whispering into Joshua’s ear. “Jeonghan was the prince.”

Jeonghan smiled, rather triumphantly. “You were our princess.” He laughed. “You remember us.”

Seeing Jeonghan moving in for a hug, Joshua jerked his face out of his hands. “I vaguely remember twins and hand holding. And a lot of sand. I don’t remember you two that much.” He gave them an apologetic smile, “Sorry.”

They frowned.

“It’s ok,” Jeonghan said, trying to pull Joshua close again, but he stopped, perhaps remembering Joshua’s wishes of going slow. “We can start off small. Take baby steps. It’ll be good for us.”

Jeongsu nodded. “Yea. And it’ll give you time to maybe remember meeting us a long time ago.”

“Sure,” Joshua whispered.

* * *

He laughed, throwing his head back. “You,” more giggles, “didn’t.”

“We did,” Jeongsu said, nodding sagely. “We were young and stupid.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jeonghan threw in. “You got punished. I didn’t.”

Jeongsu reached out to shove at Jeonghan. “Only because you played the he did it card.” He turned to Joshua. “He should’ve played the older brother card but he didn’t. He let me take the fall.” Pouting, he gave Joshua the softest look he’d seen yet.

“Sometimes Jeongsu,” Jeonghan drawled, “little brothers need to take the fall for their older brothers. Now stop pouting. It’s ugly.” He shoved at Jeongsu, moving his arm past Joshua to push him into the cushions.

“If it’s ugly then you pouting is also ugly,” he cried out, indignant. “We’re identical twins!” He moved his hands, pushing at Jeonghan again, trapping Joshua in between them.

Jeonghan retaliated, shoving at him as well.

“Stop,” Joshua laughed. They were such children, shoving at each other.

The two of them growled at each other, causing Joshua to laugh some more, this time though he hit his forehead on Jeonghan’s chest. It caused Jeonghan to stop.

He looked down at Joshua who sat in between them. “Are you having fun?”

A little giggle escaped Joshua’s mouth. “You two are cute.”

“Are we now?” Jeongsu asked, looking down at Joshua as well.

“We can show you our not cute sides,” Jeonghan said, voice low and husky. “If you let us.”

Joshua should’ve eeped at that moment, being stared at like he was going to get eaten. But it made him feel heady, powerful. He had two of the most popular guys on campus right here with him, both of them wanting him. That drink he had must’ve gotten to his head. Because he was going to completely ignore his own worries and fears of going too far with them. “Ok,” he breathed out softly.

* * *

That was how he got into this situation. In Jeonghan’s lap, making out with them, getting felt up and moaning up a storm. Shit. Was he going to lose his virginity in a club? Did he care?

He felt Jeonghan’s hand squeeze one of his ass cheeks and he bucked up against Jeonghan’s hard cock, wanting that friction. His pants were getting tight. Whimpering as Jeongsu’s hand moved under his shirt, teasing at a nipple, Joshua clung. He grabbed onto Jeonghan’s shoulders and arched into him again, mouth open as Jeongsu nibbled at the back of his neck and ears. Jeonghan grinded against him, kissing his jawline.

“You’re so hot Shua,” they murmured.

Joshua moaned, feeling himself melt under their hands and their kisses. This was getting dangerous. So very dangerous.


	8. Runaway Darling

Moaning into Jeongsu’s mouth, he let Jeonghan’s hands wander under his shirt, caressing him lightly, his hands wandering dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans before one hand moved out to grab him by the ass and bring him closer to Jeonghan’s body, jarring him away from Jeongsu.

“Hey,” Jeongsu whined, “I wanted to kiss Shua some more.”

Jeonghan smirked as he moved his hand down Joshua’s thighs, nuzzling his cheek as Joshua moaned again. “You can kiss his neck.”

Pouting, Jeongsu moved and slowly laid soft kisses one by one right below Joshua’s collar. It made Joshua shiver in Jeonghan’s arms.

Joshua gasped, arching in surprise as he felt teeth where Jeongsu kissed.

“Shh,” Jeonghan said, holding him close. “We’ll take care of you.” He bent his head and slid his tongue across the open V of Joshua’s now loose button up, making his own marks on Joshua’s collarbones.

Joshua was going to get eaten. He should’ve been struggling to get away from them but he stayed, sandwiched between them as they marked him up and felt him up.

A buzzing noise sounded through the room, incessantly so. Joshua’s head was so clouded with pleasure that he didn’t realize it was coming from his pocket until he heard Jeonghan murmur against his skin. He pushed away from Jeonghan, feeling a slight loss. But the incessant buzzing meant something was up and he needed to pick up his phone.

“Leave it,” Jeonghan said, “come back Shua.”

“Please,” Jeongsu added.

Joshua shook his head, getting out from between them, ignoring the hard-ons that the twins were sporting and his own semi. His phone flashed Jihoon’s name and the picture contact. Swiping it open, he answered. “Hello?”

“Where are you?! Mingyu, the giant oaf, got drunk! We need to go! Hurry up and help us! He’s heavy!”

He hung up.

Joshua blinked away the haze of want. “I have to go,” he said, putting himself together hastily.

“What?”

“Why?”

“My friend’s in trouble. I need to go,” he said. He got up and moved towards the door, trying to make a quick retreat. At least it made it easier for him to leave.

The twins gaped at him. Clearly, they weren’t used to having people leave them high and dry as things were getting rather raunchy.

Just as he was stepping out the door, Joshua stopped. He bit his lip. This was sort of stupid but, but he could play at this little flirting game too. Turning his head, “Come by and see me some time. We can talk. Bye.” He made sure to keep his teeth on his bottom teeth, and he waved lightly, fingers fluttering in the air.

Making double time on the stairs, he smiled.

* * *

“Did he just cockblock all of us?” Jeongsu stared at the open door in disbelief.

Jeonghan sat, legs still spread, cock still a bit hard. “He also flirted with us,” he pointed out quietly. Fuck. What a tease. “He’s interested. That’s a win.”

“But we could’ve rocked his world,” his twin whined.

“At least we got to do some things,” Jeonghan said. “Not like we were left empty handed.”

“Would’ve been better if we had time to get all of us coming,” Jeongsu muttered, discontent.

“Next time,” Jeonghan said, “not in some club. A better location where we can take him apart and have him gasping and wanting underneath us.”


	9. Elusive Darling

Jeonghan growled, nearly slamming his tray down on the table. Jeongsu mirrored him, except he was more collected, his face a thin veneer of controlled anger.

“What’s gotten into your panties?” Seungkwan asked, eyeing them lightly.

“Haven’t you heard,” Seokmin said, nearly splattering Seungkwan with his own tray of food in his haste to sit down, “they took someone into a VIP room at the club and that person left, without them.”

“Really?” Seungkwan’s eyebrows rose high. “Someone actually left you two high and dry? The great _Yoon_ twins?”

They would’ve taken that as sympathy if they hadn’t heard the way Seungkwan drawled out their last name.

“That’s not why we’re angry,” Jeonghan said quietly, stabbing his fork forcefully into his plate. They could never be angry at Joshua.

Jeongsu delicately took a spoonful of soup, the steady hand betraying his concealed anger. He was never this formal with his eating.

“Why?” Jun asked, sliding into the chair next to Jeongsu, having heard the last bits as he got close.

They kept mum, their eyes going towards the other end of the cafeteria. Their eyes caught Joshua laughing. And the interloper was regaling his story, his arm wide, spread out to his friends, a stupid happy grin on his face with his captivated audience. It made Jeonghan growl. Jeongsu’s eyes narrowed, his hand clenching on his spoon.

Wonwoo smirked, as he sat down and took the meat dangling off of Jun’s chopsticks. In between bites, he said, “They tried to get that guy over there to join them for lunch but Johnny grabbed him and took him away. They’re pissed.”

Eyes went to the table in question. Some of them groaned, the table was a bit too far for their eyes to make out who Wonwoo was pointing to. And others groaned as Joshua turned away, showing them nothing but the back of his head.

“Who is he?” Seungkwan strained his eyes.

“None of your business,” Jeongsu mumbled. Screw using Seungkwan for information. At this point they could get close to Joshua by themselves.

“No use hiding him,” Jun pointed out, “we’ll find out about him eventually.”

“Until then,” Jeonghan started, “he’s none of your concern.”

* * *

“Hey,” Jeonghan said, coming up from behind Joshua, oddly reminiscent from the first time they boxed him in.

“We missed you earlier,” Jeongsu added, coming up from the other side.

Bashfully, in an act really, Joshua lowered his head, letting his lashes fall. He remembered the advice from his drama major friend about playing coquettish. “I was just a bit busy.” Quietly, as he bit his lip and looked up at them, his eyes soft, “Johnny doesn’t know when to stop and it’s hard to get him to once he starts.” He toyed with the cuff of Jeonghan’s sweatshirt, smiling as he felt Jeonghan’s arms get a bit tighter around him. The flirting was working. “I wouldn’t have minded eating lunch with the two of you.” Joshua grinned at them, eyes sparkling. “There’s so many things we haven’t talked about yet.” He felt their eyes on him as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Later?” Jeongsu lifted Joshua’s chin, fingers lightly grazing his jawline, eyes soft and full of wanting.

“Dinner?” Jeonghan continued. “A nice place. Private. Just the three of us.”

“Joshua!”

The twins groaned. Interrupted again. What the fuck.

Joshua gave them an apologetic look, moving out from Jeonghan’s protective hold. Moving over to the person who called him, they talked.

A frown made its way across Joshua’s beautiful face. But he nodded.

Walking back to them, Joshua shook his head. “I’m sorry. No dinner tonight I’m afraid. Friends you know,” he said with a shrug. He smiled. “Rain check?”


	10. Dinner Date

Jeonghan fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Should he wear this one or the blue one? Which one would make him look more handsome in Joshua’s eyes?

“The one now with the blazer mom got you for our birthday,” Jeongsu said. “The blue one for some other time.” He finished lightly tucking in his t-shirt into his pants.

“Hmm,” Jeonghan said, nodding as he stared in the mirror, “you’re right. A simpler look for now.”

“And more likely to match with what Joshua’s wearing,” Jeongsu added. He grinned, smile so wide it nearly split his face. “A couple look.”

“Then one day couple rings,” Jeonghan joked, making sure his slacks were wrinkle free as he put them on.

Jeongsu nodded. A hint of red came onto his cheeks, “It’d be nice. Joshua wearing a ring that matched something we were wearing.”

A ring that would fit Joshua’s thicker fingers. A design that they would pick out and then put on Joshua’s fingers themselves; it would signify their love. It would be a bit like a warning sign to others, pointing out that Joshua was taken and theirs.

“Sort of like a promise ring,” his twin murmured.

Muttering under his breath, Jeonghan stared into the mirror, imagining them sliding a ring onto Joshua’s finger. “A proposal.”

 

* * *

Jeongsu kept stealing glances at Joshua who sat in the front seat next to Jeonghan. His eyes roamed from head to toe, taking in Joshua’s outfit and the way it made him look just so utterly breathtaking. He wore a burgundy two - piece, the fabric having a slight sheen to it. The slacks hugged his legs rather nicely, showing off muscled legs and that lovely derriere that sat on their laps the week before. Jeongsu vaguely remembers staying behind his older twin and Joshua to watch Joshua’s butt in action as they went down the hall to the elevator to get back into the car as they picked Joshua up.

Feeling eyes on him, Joshua turned his head to stare back. His eyes sparkling as the street lights came through the windows, he asked, “Am I that stunning?”

“Yea,” Jeongsu said softly. He reached out to take Joshua’s hand, grinning as Joshua placed it into his. Lifting it, he laid a kiss on the top before looking up to say, “You’re the most attractive person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Jeonghan nodded, his eyes focused on the road. “Nothing can compare to you Shua.”

Joshua fought back a grin. He tried to stop blushing but hearing such lovely words from good looking people was heady. “You two aren’t shabby either.” He smiled as he saw Jeongsu’s face pull into a slight grimace. “You two are rather good looking. Something I’m sure you’ve heard from countless amounts of people.” Sticking his tongue out at them, Joshua said, “You two don’t need to hear it from me too.”

“We do,” Jeonghan said.

“It’s the best feeling hearing it from someone whose opinion matters a lot to you,” Jeongsu explained. “We’d love to hear it from you Joshua. A lot.”

Laughing, Joshua leaned in and kissed Jeongsu on the cheek. He knew he was apprehensive about everything and just dealing with the gossip that came along with being near the twins, but they were cute and it felt so right. Joshua could ignore the consequences for now.

Jeonghan whined low in his throat from the driver’s seat. “What about me?” He’d be stamping his feet if he didn’t need his right foot to be on the pedals.

Joshua giggled and scrunched up his nose. But he moved away from Jeongsu, who leaned back into the backset, and pecked Jeonghan on the cheek, letting his lips linger just a tad. “There, you, big baby. One kiss for you as well.”

“Thanks Shua,” Jeonghan said. “Ah, we’re here. Let me park the car and then we’ll wine and dine and give you a date to remember.”

“More memorable than the little episode we had at the club,” Joshua asked dryly.

“Better,” Jeongsu said. “We’ll keep the touching above belt tonight.”

“Sure,” Joshua replied, raising his brow to show his skepticism.

“Promise~,” Jeonghan sing songed.


	11. Wined and Dined

Joshua smiled as he let Jeonghan pull out his chair for him. It was cute and awfully gentlemanly of him. But Joshua didn’t want this to be a regular thing, if the three of them were going to be an actual thing. He was warming up to the idea, the ramifications might be worth it. Falling in love was the thing most people wanted and Joshua would be stupid to pass it up. Especially when two people treated him with care and affection.

But Joshua didn’t want to be spoiled. He was an independent sort of child now that he left his home. It was weird to be babied so much. A bit was ok.

Too bad he didn’t know that it didn’t matter to the twins. They had so many plans on how to spoil him and to shower them with their love.

“Whatever you want,” Jeonghan said, sitting across from Jeongsu. “It’s on us.”

Joshua raised his brows. “And what if I said I wanted to go dutch. Would you let me?”

Jeongsu looked at him startled before turning to his brother. Was this a test? Was Joshua testing them?

“If you absolutely insisted on it,” Jeonghan said, answering for the both of them. “But we asked you on a date. We’re going to pay. It’d be wrong of us to invite you out and not pay for you.”

“Mmm.” Joshua bit his lip, thinking on Jeonghan’s answer before nodding.

He settled back against his chair to read his menu. Jeongsu sagged in relief. The two of them passed the test. Joshua wasn’t going to be like the rest of their dates it seemed. He didn’t seem to be impressed by their wealth or their good looks. But he did call them handsome. Sighing internally, he couldn’t help but think that Joshua would the hardest to win over. Their princess in the tower had obstacles before they could get to him, the biggest one was Joshua himself.

* * *

The twins watched as Joshua took a bite of his food; they needed to know if Joshua liked this place. If he did it would be filed in their minds as a good place for a meal. Anything that Joshua didn’t like they wouldn’t come back. They bit their lips in frustration as Joshua let out a small moan. It bordered on pornographic and it made their pants a bit tight. He was clearly enjoying his food.

“Is it tasty?” Jeongsu piped up, trying to distract them from Joshua’s kittenish lip lick as he wiped sauce off his bottom lip.

“Uh huh,” Joshua replied. “Do you two want a taste?”

“If you don’t mind.” Jeongsu picked up his own fork to take a bit, but Joshua delicately put some on his own and brought the fork up and across to Jeongsu’s mouth.

“Ahh,” Joshua said, lips curled into a sweet smile. “Taste it.”

Jeongsu totally wanted a taste. Not of the food but of Joshua’s sweet rosy lips. The sight of them right in his line of sight was doing bad things to him. Opening his mouth, he let Joshua feed him, his heart thumping as Joshua pulled away.

“And what about me,” Jeonghan said. “Do I get a taste?”

Joshua laughed, turning his twinkling eyes to Jeonghan. “Of course. I can’t only feed one twin. I have to take care of the whole set.”

Another lovely thing about Joshua to file away. Some of their dates favored one twin over the other, leaving the twins cold. They dropped those people quicker than a hot potato.

Holding up a full fork in front of Jeonghan’s mouth, Joshua smiled as Jeonghan pulled in close and sensually ate the food, making a low groan in his throat and giving Joshua bedroom eyes. The flirt. Well, Joshua could play at that game too.

“Did you like it?” Putting down his fork, Joshua leaned in close, putting the two of them a hairs breath away.

“Delicious,” Jeonghan replied. “Want a taste of mine and Jeongsu’s?”

Joshua nodded, opening his mouth and lowering his lashes. He’d give them the best view he could clothed. And some nice noises too. He hummed around Jeonghan’s fork before pulling back. Chewing slowly, he let out a tiny moan as the flavors exploded in his mouth. He made a little show as he swallowed, tilting his head back to bare his long neck at them. He smirked internally as he heard a stuttered soft groan from Jeonghan and a little breathy Shua fall from his lips.

He turned to Jeongsu. “Come on. Feed me too,” he said, letting out a slight whine.

Jeongsu visibility swallowed as Joshua opened his pretty mouth. It was giving him bad images. Very bad sexy images of Joshua opening his mouth for them to put their cocks inside and for him to suck. Damn. Picking up his fork, he made sure his hand wasn’t shaking before spearing a few pieces of pasta for Joshua.

He had his eyes closed as Jeongsu guided his fork to Joshua’s mouth. As Joshua chewed, Jeongsu took a look at his brother, who was having a hard time with this little display too. He looked hungry and his hand no doubt pressing down on his rising boner as well.

Jeonghan waited for Joshua to lean back into his chair before he picked up Joshua’s hand and started to play with his fingers. “You’re making it hard for us to keep our promise of keeping touching from the belt up only.”

“Am I,” Joshua asked with a cute smile. His cat-like eyes went a bit wide, his cheeks a bit red.

Damn. Joshua was surprised.

Jeongsu nodded quickly as Jeonghan chuckled. His free hand moved, going to Joshua’s cheek, rubbing at the apple, “You make a lot of things hard my sweet.”


	12. Dessert

Dinner was frustrating. The twins loved every second they had with Joshua but their fucking balls ached. They ached. Joshua was sinful and it left them panting, groaning, and feeling like they wanted to die from frustration. God. They never felt like this before.

Jeonghan tried to clamp his lips together, stifling a whimper as Joshua licked his spoon clean. Joshua  let out a tiny moan of appreciation that border lined on pornographic. Watching Joshua eat was so bad.

Jeongsu watched with envy, his own noises spilling forth. He wasn’t as good as Jeonghan at stifling his desires.

Putting down his spoon, Joshua looked between the two of them. “Do you two want some?” He gave them that wonderful soft smile that lit up his entire face. The one that gave them the urge to make sure he was always smiling. Or moaning their names in pleasure. They’d do anything for him, especially when he made that face. But sweets…

The two of them shook their heads simultaneously.

“No,” Jeongsu said.

“We’re not fond of sweets,” Jeonghan continued.

“So, it’s ok Shua.” Jeongsu smiled at him. “We’ll just enjoy watching you eat it.”

Jeonghan nodded. “You’re lovely, so watching you eat is a delight.”

Joshua’s face took on a slight pink tint on his cheeks, which then spread to his ears. “You two are such flirts.” He huffed a bit then went back to eating, not looking at either of them. But they could tell he had a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Internally, Joshua laughed as he called the twins flirts. He was flirting and seducing them with all he had. He didn’t eat like this on regularly. But he might if this was how Jeonghan and Jeongsu reacted. Joshua secretly took pleasure in their reactions.

He loved how Jeonghan bit back whimpers and how Jeongsu kept swallowing and drinking water as if that would quench his thirst. Joshua reveled in the way they watched him. It was a power rush, heady. He wondered what else could he do and how they would react. He’d have to keep a list, to remember the best reactions and what elicited them from the twins. For now, Joshua would start small.

Scraping the plate gently for the last bits of cake, he popped the spoon into his mouth, moaning at the slightly bitter taste of dark chocolate mixed with the sweet berries. He let his lashes flutter a bit before leaving them at half mast to look at Jeongsu and then at Jeonghan before taking the spoon out of his mouth, giving it another kittenish lick.

Joshua grinned at their faces. It was filled with so much want and desire. The looks they gave him heightened the level of sexual tension that surrounded the three of them. It was staring to feel a lot like the club again. Except Joshua had control of this situation.

He yawned behind his hand. “I think it’s time for me to go home. Shall my princes take me back to my tower now?” Smirking, Joshua looked at them, liking how their eyes lit up at the mention of the game they played as children. They were so cute.


	13. Princess of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lay down some ground rules

“Would you gentlemen like anything else? More dessert?” The waiter stood at ready, hands on his stomach.

The twins looked over to Joshua. He smiled and shook his head. “I’m full. No room for more.” Joshua grinned behind his hand as he watched the twin’s faces fall but then brightened. It was like they couldn’t decide if the noises Joshua made were wonderful or fucking tortuous for them.

“The check then. Thank you,” Jeonghan said.

“How did you like dinner,” Jeongsu asked, moving to take Joshua’s hand into his. He gently interlocked their hands, rubbing the pads of fingers across Joshua’s skin. “Would you want to come back here?”

“As another date?” Joshua grinned at him, letting Jeongsu cradle his hand. He could feel Jeonghan moving his arm to encircle his waist.

“Yea,” Jeonghan answered. “A date. Whatever you want to do, whenever you’d like. We’ll be happy as long as you want to spend time with us.”

“Even better if it’s private?” He gave them looks. “Looking for another reenactment of the club? I’m not an easy boy.”

Jeongsu shook his head. “No. We wouldn’t push you. If you’d offer that to us, well,” he blushed, “we wouldn’t say no.”

“But that’s not why we’re doing this,” Jeonghan finished. “We want to date you. Take you out to movies, walks in the park, to the beach, to shopping. To silly things like arcades and romantic dinners. To dancing in the club if you want.” He smirked, “You seemed to enjoy our attention that night. So eager to kiss the both of us.”

Smirking back, Joshua teased, “You two didn’t seem to want to let me go. And you were very handsy. If anyone was eager it was you two.” He dropped the smirk. “It’s good to know that you two don’t just want to get me into bed.”

“We want the long haul,” Jeongsu explained. “We wanted you since the day we met you. We’ll do whatever it takes.”

Joshua nodded. “I’ll hold you two to that.”

* * *

“Back to your tower our princess,” Jeonghan joked, his hand half on Joshua’s back while his brother’s was right below his; the two of them leading Joshua right to his door.

Joshua laughed. “So princely of you two. Maybe a reward should be given.” Joshua giggled as he watched the two of them perk up. Joshua imagined ears popping up on their heads, at the ready, a tail wagging rapidly.

Turning around, he kissed Jeonghan on the lips, gently letting his lips touch his. He smiled into the kiss as Jeonghan held him close and didn’t want to let go. But Joshua gently pushed him away, his hand on Jeonghan’s chest. Lips detaching, he whispered, “Leave some for Jeongsu.”

Jeonghan moaned a little, wanting to deepen the kiss. But Jeongsu eagerly bumped his brother out of the way a bit and stood there for Joshua to bestow a kiss on his lips.

Joshua did the same. A gentle lean in, a soft kiss, letting Jeongsu hold him close before he pulled back.

“Good night,” Joshua said softly. “We should do coffee tomorrow.” He opened the door to his apartment, giving the twins one last smile before gently closing the door.


	14. Sweet Mornings

Jeongsu put Joshua’s order on the table, answering Joshua’s cute smile in return. “The frappuccino our princess ordered.” He grinned even harder as he saw Joshua’s ear turn a bit red.

“Thanks,” Joshua said. “And did my princes get the other half of my order?” If the twins wanted to play that game Joshua could play too.

“Of course,” Jeonghan said, sitting down in front of Joshua. He sat next to him yesterday at dinner; he had to be fair and let Jeongsu have the seat next to Joshua today. “The breakfast sandwich.”

Taking it, Joshua’s heart warmed. If he had to admit, it was nice being spoiled. Being taken care of like this was something new. “Thank you,” he said softly, not looking at either of them. He knew though that they were staring, trying to gauge his reaction as always.

Jeongsu stroked the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “We want you happy and healthy.”

“So, getting you food and your daily fix of coffee will be a part of our morning routine for life,” Jeonghan said. “If that’s all right with you?”

Joshua knew what he was implying. Looking up at Jeonghan, he gave a shy smile. “It’s a future I can see.”

And that was enough to get the twins smiling so hard Joshua was afraid their faces would spilt open.

He let Jeongsu continue playing with his hair as he ate, talking softly to Jeonghan in between bites. This was nice. A quiet morning date.

A phone started ringing, taking Jeonghan’s attention off of Joshua. Jeongsu frowned. He recognized that ringtone.

“I’ll be right back,” Jeonghan said.

Joshua nodded. “Jeongsu will keep me company while you’re gone.”

* * *

“This better be a state of emergency,” Jeonghan practically snarled into his phone. He loved his friends but he was on a date, with the love of their lives.

“Crisis!” Seungkwan screamed. “I asked him out!”

Jeonghan pulled the phone away from his ear.

“And he’s freaking out,” Seokmin said, snickering, He must’ve taken the phone away from Seungkwan. “Come and help him please.”

Sighing, Jeonghan grunted. “Fine. But you two are interrupting our date you know.”

“It’s an important one?” Seokmin perked up, getting dirt on the one the twins were into would be something to hold over the rest of the group.

“We’ll see you guys in a bit,” Jeonghan said, not giving anything away. “Bye kids.”

* * *

When he walked back to their table, he felt a smile on his face. Joshua was laughing and his eyes were shining. Whatever Jeongsu was telling him had him in stitches.

“Everything ok,” Joshua asked, letting the laughter die down.

Jeonghan shook his head. “Boy problems that we need to help diffuse.” His heart clenched as he watched Joshua’s face fall a bit. “Sorry sweet.”

Joshua shook his head. “No. It’s ok. Friends are important too.” He gave them a rueful grin. “We get interrupted a lot don’t we?”

“Too many times,” Jeongsu groaned. He leaned in and gave Joshua a kiss on his cheek. “I wanted to stay with you the whole day.”

Jeonghan moved to Joshua’s side, crouching down. He too gave Joshua a kiss on the cheek. “Me too.”

Joshua hummed. “Next time. You two owe me now.” He leaned in and gave Jeongsu a kiss on the lips, softly moaning as Jeongsu licked them as he pulled away. Turning around, he gave Jeonghan one too, letting them linger so Jeonghan wouldn’t feel jealous.

Jeonghan licked at the seam of Joshua’s lips, smirking as they parted. He dove in, deepening the kiss a bit, letting his tongue caress Joshua’s before pulling away. “Your kisses taste sweet too.”

“The sugar,” Joshua panted lightly.

“You always escalate without me,” Jeongsu whined. “Shua, I want to French kiss too.” His phone chose to go off as he finished his sentence.

Chuckling, Joshua shook his head. “Next time,” he promised. “Maybe. If we get to know each other better. We can kiss longer. And get in some touching too.” He fluttered his lashes at them, smirking ever so slightly as he watched their eyes glaze over. No doubt they were imagining the time they made out in the club. “You two better go answer your friend’s call for help.”

Jeonghan stood up, reluctant to leave Joshua. “Next time.”

Jeongsu bit back a whine of protest, grabbing his phone to silence it. “Promise?”

Joshua nodded, fighting back a giggle at how cute they were. “Yea.”

 


	15. Unintended Relations

“What?” Jeonghan stood there, not quite believing his ears.

Jeongsu snickered into his hands, nearly rolling off the couch he had plopped himself the moment they walked into the apartment. “Oh lord.”

Seokmin didn’t even bother to hide his mirth. He laughed out loud, filling the room with his bright laughter.

“Kwannie,” Jeonghan said slowly, “we love you. But going out and hanging with the boy you like and his friends doesn’t constitute as a major emergency.”

“It is!” Seungkwan exploded. “What if they don’t like me?! What if Hansol decides that his friends’ opinions are worth listening to and he doesn’t want to hang out with me anymore?!”

“First,” Jeongsu said, having finally finished his giggle fits, “no one can hate you. You’re perfect. And second, if he drops you because his friends don’t like you after one get together then he’s a piece of shit with no brains.”

“Hansol’s smart,” Seungkwan snapped back. “He might have his head in the clouds a bit too much but he’s a great guy.”

“Then he won’t leave you if his friends don’t warm up to you after the first meet up,” Jeonghan declared. “If he’s good as you say.”

“Now you just need clothes Cinderella,” Seokmin teased, getting up from his roll about on the floor.

A look of panic spread across Seungkwan’s face. “Clothes! I need to find an outfit!” He ran out of the living room, nearly skittering on the floors, barreling into his room.

Sighing, Jeonghan moved to follow him.

* * *

Trying to get Seungkwan to calm down was like trying to get a ruffled horse to calm down. Jeonghan almost wanted to snap at him. Which was rare. But considering he and Jeongsu were dragged along to this friend meet up thing he had plenty of right. The two of them could’ve been going out on another date with Joshua right now.

They loved Seungkwan but they two of them were done with all the interruptions and being made to go along to meet with people they didn’t really want to know, besides the Hansol guy Seungkwan was so enamored with, was irritating. Jeongsu sent a pitiful text to Joshua, rife with sad eye emojis and apologies.

Joshua sent one back answering with soothing ok’s and a cute kissy emoji that had the both of them remembering the kiss from last night. Jeonghan half felt like throwing a tantrum and storming out of bowling alley. He could tell that his twin was feeling antsy as well. They wanted to be near Joshua. But no. Instead they were being nice friends, wonderful hyungs.

“They’ll love you,” Jeonghan said with a sigh.

“Calm down before you throw up or something,” Jeongsu ordered.

Seungkwan ignored them though. “They’re here,” he hissed. “Don’t screw it up for me. Please.”

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan nodded. They would be charming. They’d make sure that Hansol’s friends loved Seungkwan.

They all looked to the small crowd of young men making their way towards them. They were all relatively the same height, but different in looks.

“Hansol,” Seungkwan called out, waving his hand shyly.

A tall, guy with dirty blond hair looked over and grinned wide. “Seungkwan,” he yelled back.

At least the guy was happy to see Seungkwan. Jeonghan perused the other guys, trying to get an initial impression. His eyes bugged out when he saw a familiar face. He felt Jeongsu’s hand clamp down on his forearm.

“Shua baby,” he croaked out.

Joshua looked over to them and grinned, his lips curling in that pretty smile. “Jeonghan, Jeongsu. I didn’t know you knew Seungkwan.”

Jeongsu opened his mouth to explain but before he could other voices cut through first.

“Baby?!” Joshua’s friends raised their brows and Seokmin’s jaw dropped as he finally registered what came out of Jeonghan’s mouth.


	16. Baby Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more fun to be had by joshua and the twins

Joshua nodded. With a calm, even voice, he said, “Baby. I’m dating them.” He waved one hand to Jeonghan, who looked ready to have his eyes pop out of his skull, a bit like his friends. “Yoon Jeonghan. The older twin.” Moving his hand, “The one clinging is Jeongsu. The younger one.”

“Twins,” Mingyu croaked out, his voice strangled. “The Yoon twins hyung?”

Jihoon stared beadily at Jeonghan and Jeongsu, his face not betraying a thing. He was either uninterested or too busy analyzing them.

Whistling, Soonyoung took them in. “You sure know how to pick them hyung.” He nodded. “The good looking ones.”

Joshua laughed. “Them being handsome is an extra perk.”

The twins perked up, almost puffing out their chests like proud birds. Joshua hid a little snort behind his hand. They were so cute.

“Josh you’re dating Seungkwan’s hyungs? Great.” He wrapped an arm around Seungkwan’s shoulders. “It’ll be easier to get to know each other then. Let’s go!” Vernon pointed towards bowling lanes.

* * *

Joshua smiled, ignoring the slightly panicked, disgusted looks from Mingyu, the semi-lewd smirks from Soonyoung, and the enigmatic looks Jihoon threw both him and the twins. Vernon was too busy smiling and playing around with Seungkwan to even pay attention to what he was doing.

“Shua,” Jeongsu said, his fingers playing with Joshua’s. “Are you hungry?”

Poor Seokmin’s face would freeze like that if he didn’t blink or move a muscle soon. It was rigid, his mouth wasn’t quite open in horror but rather in complete and utter surprise. His eyes were clearly taking everything in, no doubt to use as blackmail material later on when the twins left.

Joshua shook his head. “No. I’m good for now. We can go get something to eat later.” He shivered as he felt Jeonghan’s fingers ghost across his neck, caressing it softly.

“All right,” Jeonghan said softly, a little smirk playing on his face as Joshua shivered. “Whatever you want baby.”

Baby. Joshua fought hard not to blush. But it was impossible at this moment. He hadn’t meant to be so close to them, but somehow when they spilt into teams to get to know each other better he ended up with both Jeonghan and Jeongsu. And then Joshua ended up being pulled in between them; the twins made sure he sat on one leg each. This was embarrassing but at the same time it was…fun. Nice. It was oddly nice to be loved like this.

He thought he’d feel suffocated, trapped. But he didn’t. if anything, Joshua seemed crave the twin’s attention. So, he soaked it in. The twins were attentive, but they knew it seemed when to back off lest Joshua walk away from them. Maybe they were the ones.

“It’s your turn,” Jeonghan whispered into his ear.

Goosebumps rose on Joshua’s skin.

“Pay attention Shua baby,” Jeongsu added. “Or else our team will lose.”

Joshua stood up and willed his ears to stop burning. Walking to his lane, he ignored the little jibe from Soonyoung beside him.

Bending down, Joshua picked up a good bowling ball for him. If he went down further than normal, well, it was just because the ball was a bit too heavy. He gave a tiny little smile as he heard a familiar stifled groan. His potential soulmates or not, there was nothing wrong with teasing them.


	17. Come Home With me?

Joshua laughed as Seungkwan and Seokmin belted out a girl group song and danced to it, making sure to make extra comical faces. Those two were a hoot. Gently, he snugged into Jeonghan’s and Jeongsu’s space, letting the twin’s body heat envelop him. He smiled as he felt hands move to grip his hips, massaging them in circle like moments. The twins really did like touching. Good thing they also knew that if Joshua moved away it meant that Joshua didn’t want to be touched or held. The twins respected his boundaries. Another lovely thing about them.

Remembering how the twins held themselves back each time Joshua bent further and further down to get the bowling ball made him want to burst out laughing. Feeling a giggle bubble from his throat, Joshua cleared it, moving to get his bottle of water to take a sip. Joshua was just a bit mean each time he decided to bend down further, and the way he took his time to position himself. He’d never tire of testing their control.

“Hyung,” Jihoon said, tugging at his sleeve, his body half out to peer at him. “Want to go with me to get some more snacks?”

Joshua would’ve declined since he wasn’t hungry but he saw that look in Jihoon’s eyes that said I need to talk. “Sure,” he said, moving out from between Jeonghan and Jeongsu, gently pushing their hands down as he could hear them whine a bit at losing him.

Once they were outside, Jihoon asked, “How are things with them? Have you been dating them long?”

Joshua shook his head. “No. Just a few dates. It’s sort of fun and they’re cute. Why?”

“Just wondering,” he said with a shrug. “Don’t want you to get hurt and all. The rumors that could spread once people find out.” Jihoon side eyed him. “Have you thought about that yet? The talking that’s going to happen.”

“No,” Joshua replied truthfully. “Not really.” He bit his lip, walking along with Jihoon. “I’m happy with them. It’s fun. And I like them an awful lot.”

“Enough to withstand all the shit people are going to say?” Jihoon raised his eyebrows, questioning him.

“We’ll just have to find out.”

* * *

The group of them chattered outside the karaoke place, making plans to meet up again later on with more of their friends. Seungkwan and Vernon were all smiles and their eyes were only on each other. Love struck birds those two.

Joshua stood between the twins, smiling as they sneaked a cheek kiss. Holding onto their sleeves, he talked in low tones. “Did you two drive here tonight?”

“Yea,” Jeongsu confirmed. He smiled back at Joshua. “Why? Did you want us to escort you home princess?”

Chuckling, Joshua nodded. “I did. And I wanted to ask if you two wanted to come home with me tonight?”

Jeonghan choked. “Home?”

“As in inside?” Jeongsu croaked out.

Joshua gave them soft, come hither eyes. “Yea. Like inside my apartment. For a late night date.” Tilting his head to the side, he asked, “Will you?”


	18. Home Sweet Home

Oh god. Did Joshua just ask them to go home with him?!

“Yes,” Jeongsu nearly shouted, clutching at his brother’s shoulder. “Of course, we’ll go home with you Shua.”

Jeonghan’s brain was too busy dying to even reply back.

Joshua smiled at them. “Perfect. We can resume the morning date that was cut short.” Reaching out, he patted Jeonghan on the chest, his large hand settling there. “Are you ok Jeonghan?”

Nodding, he grabbed Joshua’s hand and squeezed it. He had to clear his throat a few times before he was sure he wouldn’t croak out his reply. Joshua might’ve found it cute, but Jeonghan wanted to appear cool, collected, not a cute puppy. “Just pleasantly surprised,” he said.

“I’m full of surprises,” he purred. “Take me home.” He tacked on, “Please.” Joshua’s smile turned sweet, with a slight seductive edge to it.

They’d do anything for Joshua. Anything to see him give them smiles.

“Of course,” Jeongsu said breathlessly. Jeonghan would’ve joined him if he could make his vocal cords to work.

* * *

 

“Come on in,” Joshua said, pushing the door to his apartment open.

The twin’s tried to keep their excitement down. They shouldn’t expect anything from Joshua. but then again, he always managed to surprise them. From his behavior that seemed to tease them to being shy and soft. It gave them mini heart attacks but they were in too deep to care.

“Do you two want something to drink? Coffee? Water?” Joshua went into the kitchen. “I think I might have some beer from the last time my friends left some here. I do have wine.” He made a little noise. “Make yourselves at home.”

They sat on Joshua’s couch, taking in the little picture frames, his wall art, the books lined up all mismatched on the bookshelf. It was finally a glimpse into Joshua’s private life, the space he went home to.

“What about juice,” he called out.

“Water is fine,” Jeonghan replied.

“If we drink alcohol,” Jeongsu started, “we might have repeat of the club,” he finished in a teasing lilt.

Walking out of his kitchen, Joshua chuckled. “That wouldn’t be totally bad thing,” he murmured, placing the tray of cups and the pitcher down. Tongue coming out to lick at his lips, his lashes went down. “It was fun.”

“We could make it even more fun,” Jeonghan offered, gently pulling Joshua down into his lap, his legs sprawling over Jeongsu’s legs. “If you want,” he said, leaning down to kiss Joshua on the lips softly.

Jeongsu moved Joshua’s face so he too could lay a kiss on it. “Just say the word,” he whispered.

Joshua returned his kiss, moaning into Jeongsu’s mouth once before pulling away to kiss Jeonghan, giving him the same treatment Joshua gave his twin. “Then stay,” he panted, feeling hands on his hips and legs. “Sleep with me tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muwahahahahahahahahha


	19. Sleeping Together

“Are you sure,” Jeonghan asked, his eyes going so wide that his eyes were threatening to fall from their sockets.

Joshua smiled, “What sort of sleeping do you think I mean?”

“The sex kind,” Jeongsu said, his dick stirring in his pants.

Throwing his head back, Joshua laughed.

The twins gaped at him. Joshua’s whole body shook uncontrollably. “You two are hornier than I thought.” He kept laughing, until it petered out into little hiccups into Jeonghan’s shoulder. Wiping his eyes, Joshua shook his head. “Not that kind Jeongsu. Not yet. I meant the actual sleeping. Like you two and me have a little sleepover.” He ran his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair, kissing his forehead once before moving on to Jeongsu. A kiss and short pet of hair.

“Sleepover,” Jeongsu whispered, his heart calming down.

“Cuddling, and kisses, and hugging me to bed,” Joshua explained. He smirked. “Not the kind that has me moaning and squirming on certain things.”

The twins held in a wanton moan at the mention of Joshua and squirming.

“Sounds wonderful,” Jeonghan said, leaning in to kiss Joshua on the lips. “We can wait for the other type of sleeping.”

Jeongsu nodded, even if he wanted to pout a bit. He thought they’d finally get to have Joshua’s naked body under them. Oh well.

* * *

Settling down, Jeonghan held his arms open.

Joshua giggled and moved to settle in, slotting himself against Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Jeongsu came up from behind, wrapping his arms around Joshua’s waist, joining his brother’s hands.

“You two are really warm,” Joshua sighed contently.

“We’ll warm you up,” Jeongsu said softly into the back of his head. He laid a kiss there, giving his own sigh of contentment.

Jeonghan leaned in and kissed Joshua on the forehead before leaning down and laying a kiss on Joshua’s lips. “Good night.”

“We’ll make breakfast together tomorrow,” Joshua said, eyes closing. “Then we’ll have a little date inside my apartment so no one can interrupt us.”

Jeongsu hummed. “God yes. No more interruptions.”

“It’s getting annoying,” Jeonghan mumbled.

“I’m all yours,” Joshua slurred, his voice thick with sleep.

 


	20. Wake up Call

Joshua yawned, snuggling into Jeonghan. He patted Jeongsu’s hand, which was still wrapped around his waist. Sleeping with two literal heaters was great. The twins were warm, cuddly, and cute. Like giant puppies. Except, he thought wryly, looking down, puppies wouldn’t have massive boners against him.

He felt Jeongsu’s hardened dick right against his ass and Jeonghan’s against his front. Joshua would’ve moved out from their hold but he was half hard too. Cautiously, he tilted his hips upwards, rubbing against Jeonghan. Joshua moaned at the contact. This was a bad idea, but being sandwiched between two hot men didn’t happen often.

“Jeonghan, Jeongsu. Wake up,” he groaned. “Wake up and help me.”

The twins snuggled close to him, mumbling, “Hmm with what?”

Pushing, back on Jeongsu, Joshua let out a soft whine. “Can’t you tell?”

They could really tell at that moment. Jeongsu eyes widened as he felt Joshua’s lovely behind rub against his half hard dick. Jeonghan gasped as Joshua pulled him close and grinded against him.

“Are you ok?”

“If we?”

The twins looked down at him, a mistake if they were trying to control themselves. Joshua was biting his lip, eyes closed as he grinded against the both of them. A deep mistake.

“Would I even be doing this if I wasn’t ok with it?” Joshua groaned in frustration.

Taking this as their green light, Jeongsu moved his hands to fondle Joshua’s ass as he pushed forward, grinding against it as Joshua pushed back. The forward motion jolted Joshua into Jeonghan, giving them friction there.

Jeonghan grinned wolfishly, kissing Joshua on the forehead as he grinded against him. “Does it feel good to be in between us like this?”

Joshua nodded, groaning as he held onto Jeonghan’s shoulders, feeling Jeongsu slide his clothed hard dick against Joshua’s thin sweatpant clad behind. Feeling teeth on the back of his neck, Joshua tilted it to the side, letting Jeongsu mark him. Jeonghan not wanting to be left behind, began nibbling behind his ear as he thrust against Joshua.

The sensation of two dicks grinding against him was making the front of Joshua’s sweats incredibly wet.

“Almost there baby?” Jeongsu panted, pulling his teeth away from Joshua’s neck, as he pushed his dick against Joshua’s cheeks again, making sure that Joshua was grinding against Jeonghan with each motion.

Whimpering, Joshua nodded. He moved against Jeonghan, chasing that sweet friction. He had a hard time alternating between Jeongsu behind him, and Jeonghan in front of him. It felt so good on each end. He bit his lip as he felt Jeonghan grind against him hard. Stifling a groan, Joshua felt his dick twitch as he came in his pants. The twins followed him, moaning into the air.

Joshua grinned, catching his breath. “Wasn’t that a great wake up call?”


	21. First Step to Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I started this story as a whim, something for fun. and at this point i don't know where i'd like this to go or if i want to go any further. the ideas are there but it's just like floating around in my head. so for now i'm calling this the end, until i decide i want to continue or just to do something more with this universe. until then, for the yoon twins and Joshua, this is the end.

The two of them looked at him dazed, and just a bit dazzled.

Laughing, Joshua leaned down and kissed Jeonghan on the forehead softly before moving his head sideways to kiss Jeongsu on the forehead as well. “Time to get up,” he said. He patted them on the chest, “Come on. We need to take a shower too.”

“Together?” The two of them asked in unison, their eyes sparkling even more.

He gave them a sweet smile, “No. Unless you two are showering together. We can make breakfast afterwards.”

They deflated, sad that Joshua wasn’t offering to shower all together. That would’ve been icing on the proverbial cake they got to eat just earlier. They never thought they’d see this kind of action this early on, so they wouldn’t be complaining.

Jeonghan and Jeongsu were so in their heads they didn’t realize that Joshua had shimmied out of their arms until they looked up and saw their own face staring back at them.

Immediately, Jeonghan’s hand came up and pushed his own twin’s face away. “I don’t want to see your face,” he growled.

“I don’t want to see yours either,” Jeongsu said, his voice muffled by Jeonghan’s hand.

They rolled away from each other. In their silence, they heard the shower go off. Joshua probably slipped in first.

“That was hot,” Jeongsu whispered. “Joshua rubbing all over us.”

Jeonghan nodded. “The feel of his ass in my hands,” he said in awe. “I missed it.”

Whining, Jeongsu kicked at him. “You got his ass on your lap that night on the club. I only got it just now.”

“At least you got it,” Jeonghan retorted, kicking his twin back.

“You felt up his nipples and bit his neck,” Jeongsu snapped back. “Don’t be jealous.”

“Why are you two arguing?” Joshua leaned against the door, his hair wet and steam coming out from behind him. He looked soft and drool worthy semi-wet with water still. “Go shower. Before I eat breakfast without you two.”

They scrambled out of bed, playfully shoving each other to get to the shower first.

* * *

Jeonghan, who by the grace of god was born first by a whopping ten minutes, also got to the shower first, allowing him to go meet Joshua in the kitchen and get some alone time.

Arms around Joshua’s waist, he put his nose in his hair, content to sniff Joshua as Joshua cooked.

Joshua hummed as he cooked, moving around rather gracefully for someone who had an entire body on his back.

“Can I hug too?” Jeongsu looked at the two of them, his lips in a semi-pout.

The problem with being twins was that if and when they liked the same person they’d always have to share and in the end the person just wasn’t good at divvying up affection and their love.

“Of course,” Joshua said, pushing Jeonghan to side a bit. “There’s always room for you. Come here,” he beckoned.

Jeongsu grinned, wrapping one arm around Joshua, putting his chin on his left shoulder.

“Who would’ve thought,” Joshua said, “that the infamous Yoon twins are just giant cuddlebugs. And now they’re my boyfriends.” He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “God.”

They jolted.

“We’re your boyfriends?” Jeonghan asked, his nose finally out of Joshua’s hair.

“Of course,” he said, confident as he flipped the eggs. “What else would we be? We’re dating and I let you into my home. Let you two hang all over me.”

“Boyfriends sound nice,” Jeongsu replied back, hugging Joshua tightly.

“And you’re our boyfriend,” Jeonghan grinned.

“Obviously,” Joshua said with a slight roll of his eyes.

The twins smiled at each other. This was the first step to a lifetime with Joshua, their first love.


End file.
